Blood and Chocolate
by NeteleJala
Summary: A Mick-Beth conversation. One-shot.


Okay, so here is my first one-shot. I put it up to a vote on moonlightfans dot com and moonlightline dot com as to which of my ideas they wanted to see first. This is the first one. If you want to be involved in future voting, you can go there.

My titles were a little ambiguous and after this, I think you will understand. I think you might have thought that I was going to write a Mick/Beth scene to mirror to my Josef/Adriana scene in 'The Clubhouse.' Sorry, but that is not the idea I had when I came up with this one-shot.

Rated PG-13 for minor adult situations.

Moonlight, nor any of its characters are mine. They are the property of CBS and I claim no rights to them.

Hope you enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Blood and Chocolate**

Mick paced his living room. He hadn't heard from Beth in a week and he was starting to get worried. She hadn't done a report in a few days and all her boss told him when he called was that she was taking some 'personal time.'

Mick and Beth's relationship had been rocky since Josh's death. They had spent time together, but Josh's death was always a looming presence in the room that neither of them cared to talk about.

Mick had thought things were good between them and they had enjoyed his days of mortality, going out to lunch and taking walks in the afternoon. He had even imagined the beginning of an actual relationship between them, but a few days ago the dream had ended. He had been consumed by the gnawing hunger and was forced to visit Josef's girls. It had taken him a few days to get over the bloodlust, but now that he was back on the straight-and-narrow, with bagged blood, he was starting to worry about the absence of Beth in his life.

He'd called her a couple of times, leaving messages when she didn't answer. He had told her the cure was fading, but she had never called him back. _Maybe she doesn't want to be with me as a vampire? Maybe she's afraid I'll hurt her? Maybe…maybe…_

Mick couldn't stop the torment of emotions running through his mind. He needed answers. He grabbed his coat and keys and swept out the door. He was going to confront her. They needed to talk…

* * *

Beth sat on her couch, curled up on herself. She was munching on a chocolate bar and watching Pride and Prejudice for the fourth time in the last couple days. She heard Mick coming down the hall. She could pick his footsteps out of a crowd.

_No, no, no…Not now. I don't want him to see me like this,_ She heard him knock, but she didn't move. _Maybe if I pretend I'm not here, he'll go away,_ she thought.

"Beth, I know you're in there. I can hear your heartbeat," Mick said through the closed door.

_He must be a vamp again… Now I really don't want him to see me,_ she thought. She still didn't move.

She jumped slightly when Mick entered, lock-pick case in hand. "Beth, we need to—" He stopped as the intense smell of blood in the room washed over him. His fangs distended and his eyes paled. He couldn't control it. His lust and her aroma had roused the predator nature in him.

The lust in his eyes made Beth's heart rate jump. This didn't help Mick's attempts to regain control. He let out a low growl in his throat and slowly moved towards her, trying with all his might to keep from pouncing her.

"Mick? What's wrong?" she asked as he neared her. He kneeled down on the floor in front of her.

"You're…you're…" Mick wasn't able to make a coherent thought, much less speak. He closed his eyes, hoping that not seeing her would allow him to put a cap on his thoughts.

But that was the worst thing he could do. With his eyes closed his sense of smell was only heightened. Her intoxicating aroma permeated his being and his predator nature roared within him. Mick's eyes flew open. "Beth," he breathed.

"Yes, Mick?" Beth asked, leaning towards him.

"You're beautiful."

Beth blushed and Mick jerked his head, stopping his instinct to bite into her neck. Her blood was pumping heavily through her veins. She put on a pouting face and said, "No I'm not. I look horrible. I feel ugly, fat and I have cramps."

Mick smiled and leaned towards her, slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted. She didn't move. Their lips brushed each other and a torment of sensations flooded through Mick. He could smell chocolate on her breath.

"You're always beautiful. You'll always be beautiful. Even on your worse days, you are beautiful to me," Mick smiled at her.

Beth smiled back. "This isn't one of my better days."

"Yeah it is, for a vampire at least," Mick said with a devilish grin.

Beth blushed four shades deeper and Mick resisted the urge to lunge forward. "You can…?"

"Yes, Beth. I know you're menstruating. I can smell blood anywhere," he smiled, handing her the chocolate bar she had laid on the table.

"Oh," she shifted uncomfortably, taking the bar from him, but not eating any. "Is that why you're vamped out?"

Mick chuckled, but between his fangs it sounded more menacing than amused. "This will sound disgusting, but menstrual blood is a turn-on for vampires. The richness of the blood and the pheromones mixed together, it brings out the animal nature in us."

"Really? It usually repulses men, or makes them feel extremely uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well, vampires aren't men," Mick said as he brought another kiss to her mouth. "I think I need to convince you of how gorgeous you are…"

* * *

Please Review!! 


End file.
